Talk:Artifact
It seems that there are class specific artifacts . I guess it would be nice if somebody (with more knowledge about this than me) could add the info to the article. --Buckermann 16:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :Just so everyone knows Scar in skag valley after second playthrough drops lvl6 every single time. Killing then exiting and doing again can be done in 2 minutes or so to farm all lvl6's easily. Before second playthrough he drops artifacts of each type still, but not lvl6.I heal if you shut it 20:33, November 5, 2009 (UTC) For some reason, when I finished 'Corrosive Crystal Harvest' on level 25 or so (first playthrough), I got a level 2 corrosive artifact. Do artifacts scale to your level when you complete quests? --HybridDragoness 06:13, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Skagzilla dropped an explosive artifact when a friend and I were playing in co-op last night, so we can say it has been documented as dropping artifacts now. --Kittenykat 21:17, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I think most if not all bosses have a chance to drop artifacts. The only one that's guaranteed to drop one is Scar. --Striator 21:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Not True IHEAL, I killed Scar and I only got a level 4 artifact. It'd be too easy if he dropped max level artifacts every time.-- Menkis 18:12, November 16, 2009 (UTC) : On playthrough 2.5? I just killed playthrough 2.5 Scar seven times in a row, and he dropped at least one level 6 artifact, for my class, every time. I am level 57, though. 16:20, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Artifacts Page and Artifact category Does anyone know the proper way to add a new category page? Unlike guns this should be an easy item to set up. As there are 4 classes and 6 levels, there should only be 24 items. IF possible, it might be nice to have all 24 items in a single chart on a page. If anyone feels like doing this please add a link from this page. Thanks DLanyon 05:51, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Artifact Comparison Chart I think the data offered in the chart is incorrect. I've hung onto a fire artifact from the Moe and Marley quest to compare with the table and the level requirement on it is 14, the sale value $2149. That might explain the blanks in the chart if the bottom two rows are incorrect. I'm pretty sure the image of the Hunter Corrosive Artifact listed for $6284 is actually a level two artifact. Putting the req14 in at the bottom fixes the chart somewhat, but I'm hesitant to affect a 'repair' because the quest reward artifacts might be a unique case - They are yellow rather than the orange of the dropped artifacts... Can anyone shed some light on that? -- WarBlade 11:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, good. It's fixed up now. I've also filled in a couple of blanks on that row, confirmed on a level 1 corrosive artifact that I had the good fortune of picking up this evening. -- WarBlade 16:17, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::...I found a level 26 explosive hunter artifact (forgot what level of effect it was)... and I have a screenshot, if you would like me to upload it. --HybridDragoness 21:34, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Without knowing what effect level it has it's probably not worth uploading, but hang onto it anyway. You might want to fish it out later for reference data in upcoming drop research. -- WarBlade 23:49, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::I've found a couple of required level 26 artifacts myself today and the one I could equip was a level 3 artifact, so that that answers that. I've added the new data to the table, but now there are two level 3 artifacts. -- WarBlade 22:59, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Lv 2 fire artifact (soldier) Found it from a giant burning scythid while doing Death Race Pandora. Possibly farmable, since you can just roadkill scythids until you find it (and letting armour regen once in a while) Most elemental enemies drop artifacts of their respective element. -Sp4zmaster 02:22, February 24, 2010 Higher sell price in 2nd playthrough ? It seems there is either a higher sell price in the 2nd playthrough or a natural variation. I picked up an Eridian 0101 Corrosive Artifact (req. lvl 38, class berserker) with a sell price of 136339$. DLanyon 19:53, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I just noticed the same thing and wanted to check as i have my inventory overloaded and was wondering what artifact level this then would be. Your comment adds to my suspicion it is level 4 with increased sell price. Father Mannix (talk) 00:25, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Against my previous guess: Finally bothered to turn in Corrosive Crystal Harvest and the reward again has that same sell price, but was a (usable, for me) lv 5 artifact. This is far from the listed sell price. Maybe the reward scaled, but only the level? Now i wish i could have picked up the two others for more data. Father Mannix (talk) 12:25, June 9, 2017 (UTC) = Artifacts problem = Umm real quick question: My artifacts don't work for some reason. Any idea? Try going to your skills menu and selecting the artifact icon, it should bring up a list of your artifacts. I had the same problem and was really confused. :There are 6 tiers of artifacts as seen from their level requirements. You may have picked up an artifact of a lower tier than the one you have already activated. That, or it's for another class. --Nagamarky 13:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How do they work? (using explosive on roland as examples) in terms of damage, what is applied to the turret when you use one of these? i can see it applies explosive damage to each individual bullet, with a chance to blow up on contact, but what does it add, like a 3x, 4x, what? what is the difference between say, a level 1 and level 2 artifact? and why isnt any of that info on the wiki page? How much better do they get? How much better is a level 6 artifact than a level 5? Not much better. My level 50 Mordecai had a level 4 Explosive artifact, and every time he used Bloodwing on Querelous Skag Whelps, they'd be left with a tiny, barely visible sliver of health. He then farmed Scar for a level 6 Explosive artifact, and henceforth whenever he used Bloodwing on Querelous Skag Whelps, they'd be left with... a tiny, barely visible sliver of health. Going from level 4 explosive to level 6 explosive resulted in practically no increase in damage whatsoever. No idea if the other elements are any different, but needless to say it was a massive disappointment. 07:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :its one better (see: Spın̈al Tap). try fire for kills, skags are resistant to explosive damage. 07:39, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'm still pretty confused when people talk about playtrough 2,5??? I mean I've passed playtrough 1 'n' 2, but what the fuck is the doodoo about playtrough 2,5? :two and a half is playing around the areas after PT2. where everything is 48+. 12:59, August 6, 2010 (UTC) skrappy Skrappy drops them when he is a still a puppy, you have to lead skags (or bandits) to him then let them kill him. (this can be done infinite times (with reload cheats) and the artifacts are random and all class types) :this is true. needs re-write though. 16:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) artifact shape hello, sorry for my bad english. the roland's artifact is not a tetrahedron, but a pyramid,maybe with a missing corner. here some picture: http://img861.imageshack.us/img861/7157/rolandartifact.jpg The 4th side (tetrahedron) is on the bottom which you cannot see. 11:40, May 29, 2011 (UTC) :a tetrahedron is a four sided solid shape. in this case it is also a pyramid with the forth side down. a pyramid is not always a tetrahedron. a tetrahedron is always a pyramid. 11:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Upon further examination, the OP might be trying to say that it is a 5 sided object. 11:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Pyramids do have five sides. four sloping and one the base. 11:51, May 29, 2011 (UTC) That depends on the kind of pyramid built, 4,5 or 6 sided (counting the bottom). 11:53, May 29, 2011 (UTC) : I was refering to in game. the pyramid shape of rolands artifact is 5 sided. should have been more clear. 11:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: If that is true, the main page should be WAS changed and the trivia section DELETED. 12:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) = Dropped from Widowmaker = Just an fyi, I got a level 3 explosive artifact from Widowmaker. I was just driving through, saw the bug and ran over it and was surprised to have gotten this artifact. I wish it has been corrosive, incendiary or shock though. I had already completed the A Bug Problem and was somewhere around level 28-ish when it happened. PorkAI (talk) 03:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC)